


The Magic Coffee Shop

by sunflowercyj



Category: GOT7
Genre: Magic, coffee shop AU, human! yugyeom, magic coffee shop au, wizard! bambam, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowercyj/pseuds/sunflowercyj
Summary: Kim Yugyeom is an ordinary college student until one day he sees a flying cat in his favorite cafe and the hot barista threatens to turn him into a toad.





	1. Chapter One

It was a regular day at work for Bambam at the cafe; a few commuters, the regular college students and the occasional witch coming to get a potion to turn her snake back into a cat (how some people had the heart to do that to their pets, he will never know). 

It was a sunny day outside and Bambam was finding it hard to continue standing behind the counter. He looked around the small cafe and noticed that there was only one person sitting at the far end, hunched over a laptop and typing as fast as possible. He figured it was probably a college student finishing up an essay. He looked down at his toes and noticed Pudding curled up, he crouched down and scratched his ear, “Hey there boy!”. Pudding looked up, slightly annoyed on being woken up, and mewled in response. 

“Excuse me!”, it was the boy sitting in the corner, “could I have another shot of espresso?”. Bambam stared at the pile of empty cups on the boy’s table and stared back at the boy. He sheepishly smiled and Bambam tutted, “As a coffee enthusiast, I think you’ve had too much coffee”, the other boy gasped, “You can never have enough coffee” Bambam chuckled and went to make the boy’s coffee. 

“I’m Bambam by the way”, Bambam says adjusting the lid of the cup, “I'm Yugyeom! Kim Yugyeom.” Bambam handed him the coffee and smiled, “Well, nice to meet you Yugyeom”, the boy looked really pretty when he smiled and Bambam could drown in his dark chocolate eyes, the boy’s face suddenly changed from happiness to confusion.  
“Uhhh...I’m running on two hours of sleep and might be just seeing things, but is that cat over there flying?”

Oh No. Bambam whipped his head as fast as he could, and saw what Yugyeom was talking about. Pudding was airborne, pulling the bag of cat food that Bambam keeps on the shelves. Yugyeom was confused and was staring at the cat scared and confused. Pudding managed to pull down the bag of cat food and gracefully flew down, Yugyeom was still at a loss for words, the coffee in his hands long forgotten. Bambam awkwardly pulled on his sleeves, he had taught Pudding to never fly in front of customers but today Bambam had forgotten to feed him and had ended up thoroughly fucking up.

“I’m sorry but I’ll have to turn you into a toad now”, Bambam said feeling hurt that he’d have to turn such a beautiful boy into a toad. “WHAT THE FUCK?”, Yugyeom was shocked, he was just twenty, he had so much to live for but not as a toad. He carefully backed off in hopes he could run out the shop before the weird, hot wizard boy changed him into a toad.

Suddenly the interiors of the shop changed, Bambam sighed, “Look I can’t let you out of here, I can’t have a man running around the city telling everyone that I’m a wizard, it’s not good for business.”, “I won’t tell anyone, I promise. What good would it do me anyway?”, Yugyeom’s eyes had started to water, Bambam started to feel bad, what he had said was true, what good would it do Yugyeom to tell anyway? But Bambam was not the type to risk his identity being found.

“Well, there is another way to avoid you turning into a toad”, Yugyeom’s face jerked up and there was hope glistening in his eyes, “What? What do you want me to do?”

“You could become my assistant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thanks for reading!! Lemme know what you think~   
> I hope y'all have a happy new year!!


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom is scared he'll be turned into a variety of animals.   
> Jinyoung just wants to sleep.   
> Bambam thinks Yugyeom would be a good dog.

Yugyeom was nervous, to say the least. Yes, it was just a part-time job, one with a very cute boss, but also said boss being a witch. If he fucked this up he could be turned into an octopus and no one would ever know. So it was completely justified when he said he was nervous and ended up at Jinyoung’s apartment at 2 am.

“Seriously, what the fuck is it this time?” Jinyoung said sighing, he was used to Yugyeom’s midnight shenanigans but he had an early class tomorrow and didn’t want to miss it.

Yugyeom was aware he wasn’t allowed to tell anyone Bambam’s true identity and settled with saying “I’m really scared” and passing out on Jinyoung’s couch. Jinyoung smiled fondly (and would deny it if anyone questioned him about it) and draped a blanket on Yugyeom and went back to his bed.

“Everything’s gonna work out, good night Gyeom.”

* * *

 Yugyeom woke up the next day to Jinyoung brewing his morning coffee, “Hey what’s the time?” he questioned while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “Good morning to you too” Jinyoung replied rolling his eyes, “It’s 8:45”. Yugyeom jumped out of the couch, now realizing his entire body ached and he shouldn’t have slept on the couch and limped out of Jinyoung’s apartment as quickly as he could. (“Wow the brat didn’t even thank me for letting him stay the night”, Jinyoung grumbled as Yugyeom rushed out)

Yugyeom had exactly forty-five minutes to reach the cafe and he didn’t want to be late for fear of being turned into an ant. He quickly brushed and got dressed and sprinted to the cafe a good ten minutes early. He looked inside and saw the cute owner setting up the tables and smiled, even if the fear of being turned into a variety of animals remained, Bambam still looked like an angel with the sun glinting his silver hair and Yugyeom was completely awestruck. He shakily took a few deep breaths and walked into the shop.

Bambam glanced to see the lovely boy walk in, he straightened up and smiled, “Hey there!”. Yugyeom politely smiled and bowed, nervousness written all over his face. Bambam smiled apologetically, “I’m sorry we didn’t hit off on the best note yesterday but you have to understand how worrisome this is for me. I really like this city and it’s such a bother relocating, you do understand right?”. The boy nodded and mumbled a feeble yeah. “Are you alright? You look like you have a fever.” Bambam said staring at Yugyeom who was red and soaked in sweat, the boy widened his eyes and spoke in stentorian tones, “OH! I’m alright! I just sprinted four blocks! Please don’t turn me into a lizard!”

Bambam burst into laughter, “Why would I turn you into a lizard?” and as an afterthought added, “You’re more like a dog, a golden retriever maybe?”, at this Yugyeom looked like he was about to cry, “PLEASE DON’T TURN ME INTO A DOG!” which only resulted in Bambam laughing even harder, “Don’t worry I won’t turn you into any animals as long as you keep my identity a secret!”, Yugyeom nodded vigorously and Bambam chuckled.

Yugyeom was so relieved that he wouldn’t be turned into an animal, after all; he grabbed a tissue and dabbed his sweaty forehead, this had taken a huge toll on him. He was suddenly smacked in the face with a green apron, “Your uniform, put it on, our customers will be here any minute now.” Bambam explained. Yugyeom wore the apron and joined Bambam behind the counter, “Do you have any experience making coffee?”, Yugyeom shook his head causing Bambam to sigh, “I’ll teach you later, today you handle the register.” Yugyeom promptly went to his post and started greeting the first customer with a wide smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha thanks for reading! Lemme know what you think~


	3. Chapter Three

Yugyeom was exhausted by the end of his shift, it really was hard to run a cafe. He was flabbergasted by some of the orders and felt pity for Bambam who had to deal with such pathetic drinks. He stretched a bit as Bambam went ahead and started to close up the shop, it was 8 pm and Yugyeom couldn’t wait to go back to his bed and sleep but he was aware of all his pending assignments and groaned.

“What, was today that bad?” Bambam questioned with a large grin. Yugyeom smiled weakly, his first day hadn’t gone as bad as he had expected it too, he was still a human after all, “Nah, just thinking about all the assignments I’ve left till the last moment”, Bambam chuckled and handed Yugyeom a small brown package, “Here, a little midnight snack. You can leave, I’ll close up the shop, I’ll see you tomorrow at 8?”, Yugyeom graciously accepted the food and nodded. His initial fears about Bambam had dissipated and he was looking forward to seeing the silver-haired boy soon. He ruffled Pudding’s fur and headed outside. 

The sun had just set and the sky was a mixture of blue and slightly yellow hues, Yugyeom closed his eyes and walked feeling the wind against his skin. Bambam wasn’t what he was expecting, yes he was a wizard, but he hardly seemed like one. Yugyeom didn’t know what he was expecting, maybe something like Dumbledore with a long, white beard. Yugyeom laughed out loud at the image of Bambam with a wizard beard and couldn’t stop laughing until he felt someone flick his forehead, “What’s so funny kiddo?”  
Yugyeom looked up to see Jinyoung staring at him, “Hyung! Hi!”, Yugyeom said; his body still shaking with mirth, “I was just imagining a friend with a beard!” he explained. That only caused Jinyoung to screw up his face even more and he was about to ask more but decided against and shook his head, “I don’t wanna know.”

Jinyoung and Yugyeom walked towards their dorms, Jinyoung complaining fondly about Jackson’s shenanigans and Yugyeom nibbling on the croissant Bambam had given him. When they finally reached the dorms the two parted with promises to hang out soon.

Standing in front of the door to his room, Yugyeom realized he had forgotten his keys. He sighed in annoyance and shot a quick text to Jeongguk asking him to let him in. He waited in the cold for another fifteen minutes before his roommate came to his rescue. Jeongguk only laughed as Yugyeom fled into the house to escape the cold wind.

“So where were you today?”, Jeongguk questioned, “Oh, I got a new part-time job at the cafe downtown! Remember, the one with the cute barista?”, Jeongguk scrunched up his face trying to remember, “Uh...the silver-haired one?”, “Yeah, him! I was scared but he’s a nice guy, his cat is really cute too!”, the two settled down while talking about their days and soon ended up playing Mario Kart, yugyeom’s homework long forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look,,,issa another small update
> 
> hmu on tumblr if ya wanna @ deadspacememe


End file.
